The Forgotten Knight
by EternalScholar12
Summary: Markus (Semi-oc based on M!morgan), Robin and Nah decide to search the old Altea castle for a new Einherjar. When they get there however, they find one they didn't expect to see...


[Music: Seeking the Legend from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

When the Shepherds of the bad future of Awakening were about to fight the Grimleal, Robin Saladin needed somewhere to put his children; Morgana and Markus and Nah, as he joined the shepherds in the fight against the Grimleal. He eventually decided to send them to his friend Henry in the Plegian Town of Sera. Nowi was worried about the fact of basically sending them off into enemy territory, but Robin assured her that Sera was a safe place and that they would come back for them afterwards.

Oh how wrong he was.

Sera itself wasn't too worse than it was in the good future; but Tharja was much worse. For one, she never moved on from lusting on Robin and now that his children were pretty much just dropped on her doorstep, she wasn't going to let anyone have them; especially not their grandmother June who would of defiantly banish her if she knew what Tharja was doing to them. For two, she used them for experiments, just as she did her own daughter, Noire.

These experiments ranged from minor curses to actual combat magic of varying damage. effects include making Noire moody and bipolar, making Markus and Morgana very sensitive to the magical elements and making Markus's hair darker (due lighting it on fire and also a hair darkening spell a few days later); along with plenty of nightmares for all four kids. Tharja also made sure Henry never told June about any of this.

As if that wasn't enough, with the town in lockdown due to Grima re-awakening, there were guards patrolling the town, dealing with any Grimleal with either Banishment or execution. June wasn't planning on playing around with this. The Grimleal killed her son. There were also guards filtering the entry and exit of Sera; few people going in, fewer coming out.

And then Grima came to town. When Grima came to Sera, so did the Risen. And as Grima flew above the town, the town burned. Screams echoed throughout the town, and many a building was either burning or collapsed. Henry was able to get Nah, Noire and Mark out of the town, but Tharja and Morgana were lost in the wreckage.

Assuming the worse, they moved forward, and looked for a place to hide. They decided to go to the ruins of Altea Castle. In the castle, they found a few things: Notably, the einherjar card of Katarina Saladin, right on the old throne. When Nah touched it, it awakened, and they were joined by the Wayward One herself. They also found the old Brave Sword of Kris Aldebrand, the Royal Guard of the Hero-King, as well as the Tome Hellfire, the signature fire tome of Katarina.

They eventually decided to make their way to Ylisse, and find whatever maybe left of the shepherds. Coincidentally, they met Lucina's shepherds on the way there, in the Midmire. Lucina explained that they were going to go to the past, to try to prevent this from happening. While Mark was a little skeptical, he went with it, and accompanied her shepherds to the Dragon's Gate. But Grima met them at the Gate. Henry tried to hold the Risen off to give the shepherds a chance to get in. the attempt succeeded, at the cost of henry's life.

What about Morgana, you ask? Well, it turns out that a day after the fall of Sera, she was found by two hooded Dark Knights by the name of Mark and Lin. they found Morgana in the wreckage, though without her memory. At first they didn't know what to do with her, Chris remembered an old legend about a place off the shore of Ylisse called Dragon's Gate, allowing access to parallel worlds, as well as even the past.

Though he used to think of it as naught more than a legend, he figured it might be good to try to find it. And find it they did. Like Henry, Mark and Lin stayed behind to give Morgana a chance to go in the gate to a safer place. But in truth, Mark and Lin weren't just some bystanders. They were actually Julian Saladin and his wife Redrime Lorca, under the name of their ancestors.

Nevertheless, all of them found their way to the past. Nah arrived in an abandoned mansion that was visited by the shepherds not long after. Noire was captured by Feroxi bandits, but she was saved the shepherds soon after. Mark arrived back in the Midmire, while the shepherds were ALREADY there. And lastly, Morgana was found in the ruins of time by the Shepherds shortly after arriving.

Today's story happens long after this, in a future faring much better.

* * *

[Location: Library of Sera, Sera Town, Plegia; Feb 23 2652; 11:00 am]

[Music: Soldiers' Daily Lives from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

[Robin's POV]

Markus walked over to the table Nah was sitting at. She was reading a book, naturally. "Hey, Nah; I have an idea!" Markus exclaimed, catching his sister's attention away from her book.

Nah chuckled. "That sounds like something Morgana would say." Nah noted. "What's your idea?"

Markus sat down beside her. "Well, you know how we found lady Katarina's card in the old Altea castle?" Mark asked.

Nah raised her eyebrows. "You mean this?" Nah replied, pulling out said card from her pockets. "What about it?"

Markus crossed his arms. "I was thinking; what if there's a card like that there in this world too?" Mark noted.

Nah tilted her head and thought about it. "That is possible I suppose... but we don't really need another Katarina einherjar. These cards can't easily be destroyed after all."

Markus shrugged. "Yeah, I get that, but what if it _isn't_ the same card?" Mark suggested. "What if it's the card for the Emerald Panther, Abel Knight? Or maybe, the card of the legendary hero-king, Marth Lowell! We won't really know till we go see, am I right?"

Nah slowly nodded. "Hmm... We'll have to tell father about this first." Nah decided; going back to her book as Mark sat beside her.

As it turned out though, I just so happened to be right around the corner listening in from behind two bookshelves. I was grabbing a book talking about the union of Dragon and human souls, and its consequences. Written by Elibean Arch-Mage Pent Reglay, it mentioned things like expanding human living expectancies using dragon blood, though it did mention that in his research, that dragon blood was poisonous to regular humans when consumed. In that sense, the only way someone could have dragon blood in their veins safely would be if they were at least a quarter Manakete.

It's curious to me how he got a hold of the dragon blood though. Maybe from that Manakete named Fae Alfheimr, from the Tales of the Lion Prince of Pherae. Or maybe, from Ninian Pherae from the Elibean Saga Of The Blazing Sword. It was interesting in any case and it even provided a spell that could purify blood just in case, based on an older spell made to purify water.

Arch-Mage Pent Reglay would later go on to write the sequel journal to this, describing Arcadian Spells and rituals designed to correctly preform Manakete transformation through the manipulation of Quintessence, the essence of life; though with spells that only the oldest of Manaketes could do; and few would actually oblige to doing it. That being said, it was what made me a Manakete thanks to an old Manakete named Bantu Azar.

The way this particular book talked about the dragon soul combining with the human soul however, reminded me of the alleged story of the Thabes Labyrinth, provided by Luthier Forrest of 6th century Valentia. Despite its Valentian origins, it was about a laboratory in the town of Thabes, Mammorthod; Mammorthod being a desert north of the old country of Khadein, and part of modern-day Regna Ferox. It talked about the creation of _the_ _Grima_ that haunted my life so long ago, as a Homunculus created by Forneus Negrini using divine dragon blood (of unknown origin), herbs and his own blood.

It also talked about how Forneus was the one who first created the risen as well, possibly being the complete origin of necromancy in general, leading to revenants and such. Not to mention, that Forneus could of been one of my distant ancestors, on my father's side, as his name was Negrini as well.

Despite all that though, a lot of the Seran Library Committee, Me and Nah included, debate on its legitimacy. I vote true, but Nah still isn't sure. Finding the supposed 'Thabes Labyrinth' would be nigh impossible as well, as the Schism that formed Regna Ferox, Plegia and Ylisse as we know them, also destroyed Mammorthod, replacing it with nothing but a world of ice and snow. Even if there is anything left, it's doubtful anything about it would line up with the original text.

I put the book in my satchel and decided to walk over to them. "Tell father what?" I ask, catching Markus and Nah off guard.

Nah yelled. "Gah! Don't scare me like that, father!"

Markus raised his eyebrows. "Who did you learn that from? Aunty Kuro?" Mark commented.

I smirked. "Perhaps... Anyways, you were saying?" I replied, shrugging it off.

Nah put her book down, placing her bookmark. "In our future, we found Lady Katarina's Einherjar card in the ruins of Altea Castle." Nah explained, composing herself.

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand that much." I nodded.

Markus leaned in. "I was thinking that maybe there's another Einherjar card in Altea Castle, since we went to the past." Mark added.

I clarified further. "and you're thinking it'll be a different card?" I asked.

Markus nodded. "It might not be, but I'm honestly curious." Mark suggested.

I shrugged. "Well, I suppose let's go see!" I exclaimed.

Nah raised her eyebrows. "You want to come with?" Nah asked.

I nodded. "I don't see why not. Get the book to your room, Nah; and we'll go to Altea Castle." I replied.

* * *

[Location: Altea Castle Ruins, Plegia; Feb 23 2652; 12:00 pm]

[Music: The right Road from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

We walked inside the ruins and looked around. It certainly fit the bill, with most growing everywhere. The castle was abandoned when the Grimleal expanded the old country Dohlr using a reincarnation of Grima, conquering the neighbouring countries of Altea, Macedon, Gra and Grust; turning them into what's known today as Plegia. I waved my arms out. "Well, we're here!" I exclaim.

Markus looked around as we walked forwards. "... Looks exactly as it did back in my future." Mark noted.

Nah took the lead. "Which means the card should be in the same spot; Hero-King Marth's throne. Let's go." Nah added.

We went up to the old throne, and sure enough, there's a card on the throne. But, it's certainly not the same card. "Well, well... if it isn't the card for the Royal Guard himself." I exclaim.

Markus gasped. "Kris Aldebrand! It's _his_ card!" Mark was giddy all of a sudden. I don't blame him though; it's the Einherjar of his Favourite Hero, Kris Aldebrand; our ancestor on my mother's side from over 2000 years ago. He had told me before he wanted to be like him, even getting a mask based off of the one Kris wore made for him by his friend Gerome.

I nodded. "Indeed. So, how do you awaken the card?" I asked, turning to Nah.

Nah shrugged. "I just sort of... touched it and it awakened." Nah replied.

I pointed at the card. "Just touch it? Alright." I go to touch the card... and nothing. I pick it up! ... Nothing. "That's... odd." I noted

Mark walked up to me. "Let me try!" Mark asked. He took it from my hand and what do you know, His sigil glowed and we were engulfed in a bright light.

[Music: Mischievous Heart from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

Next thing we know, the card is gone; and sitting on the throne is none other than Kris Aldebrand himself. Though, he seems to be... Asleep? Groggily, Kris's head jerks up. "I wha- Huh? Oh." His eyes slowly flutter open. "I must have... I must have fallen asleep while training. I thought I told Katarina to get me at 11..." He stood up and stretched, opening his eyes fully. "Wait a second. Where am I?" He puts his arms down and looks around. "This is... Altea Castle? No, it can't be; Looks way too... old to be Altea Castle..." He then looked right at me. "You there! Who are you and where are we?" he asked, pointing.

Words struggled to come out of my mouth. Despite him being my ansector, he does have an intimidating aura to him. "Well, uh... I'm Robin Saladin... and you're over 2000 years into the future." I manage to say. All that did though was confuse him.

Kris walked over to me. "Excuse me? 2000 years?" he asked. "Are you pulling my leg here?"

[Music: Moment of Serenity from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

Suddenly, a voice speaks up; Lady Katarina's to be exact. "I'm afraid he speaks the truth." She affirmed. Suddenly, there was a flash of fire and lightning. When the flash faded, Lady Katarina was standing beside me.

Kris smiled. "Ah! Katarina! Finally, someone I recognize! Could you please explain to me what's going on? And also how you do that?" Kris exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't recall you knowing teleportation magic."

Katarina explained with her usual elegance. "After our deaths, Mark wrote and published the Tale of The Archenean War of Heroes. From then on, we were immortalized in fame." Katarina began. For reference, the 'Mark' she's talking about was their son; Mark Saladin, who also wrote the Elibean Saga of the Blazing Sword, and was supposedly the head tactician for both Lady Lyndis Lorca and Marquess Eliwood Pherae during said saga. I doubt it would be easy to find an Einherjar card for him, at least near here. I did name Markus after him though.

Kris face palmed. "But I told him not to! Ugh, kids these days... but hold on; if we 'died', then how in Naga's name, are we here?" Kris continued.

Nah stepped forward. "Long after your deaths, a skilled Mage known only as Hubba was able to craft these cards of you and Miss Katarina." Nah stepped in, composed as ever. Y'know, it's amazing sometimes how unlike Nowi she is. And sometimes she's able to keep calm and collected when even I can't. It reminds me of both my mother and Katarina. She'll defiantly make for a good Chief whenever I decide to retire from that title. She continued to explain. "These Cards are called Einherjar Cards, allowing past heroes fight alongside the user."

Kris turned to face Nah. "Einher-what now cards? Who are all of you anyways?" Kris asked.

Katarina spoke up. "I know it's a lot to take in, but listen." Katarina began. "They are all yours and mine descendants."

Kris blinked, trying to comprehend what that means. "Our, Descendants? Like our Great-great-great Grandchildren?" Kris replied.

Nah chuckled, nodding. "Add like, a score more greats, but in essence, yes." Nah added. "I am Natalie Dragan, daughter of Robin Saladin." She bowed.

Markus jumped in next. "Hi! I'm Markus Saladin, son of Robin Saladin. And also, well... your biggest fan." Mark added.

I bowed as well. "And, as I said, I'm the Robin Saladin in question; Chief of Sera Town." I Introduced.

Kris raised his eyebrows. "Sera _Town_? It's more than just a village now?" Kris noted.

Katarina put her hand on Kris's shoulder. "A lot of things have changed over the last 2000 years. Come with us, and we'll show you." Katarina assured.

Kris hesitated for a second before nodding. "Well... Alright then, let's go."

* * *

And so we all went home, Royal Guard in tow. We showed him the fountain statue of him, which was made roughly a few years after his original death, as commissioned by Mark Saladin. we showed him the dojo, we introduced him to Morgana and Nowi, We caught him up to speed on why we're all Manaketes... And all the while... he seemed happy. As if he had already come to terms with the fact he's in the future.

According to Mark Saladin when he wrote The Archenean War of Heroes, Kris did not want to be immortalized in the pages of history; he wanted to be forgotten; to move the spotlight to just Marth, instead of it being on HIM and Marth. In the end though, Mark didn't agree with this sentiment. He couldn't understand it. He felt his father's story deserved to be told. And you know what? I think Kris is glad Mark did tell it.

~ End ~


End file.
